New Faces
by FireZen360
Summary: Set in the same universe, we explore the story of three other survivors...Roberto, Thomas, and Yoel. Three young kids who will explore hell on earth when it first begins, and try to make it until the end. Will they live? Where will they go? They may even stumble across some familiar faces along the way...
1. Day One

**We've seen many stories of this universe unfold.. We grow attached to those characters...but does anybody wonder what else is going on?**

**CHAPTER ONE: DAY ONE (Intro)**

It just seemed like a normal boring day at school really, the bell was about to ring and all the kids were counting down, just as the bell rang all the kids ran out the door ready to go home. However there were three specific kids who never really wanted to go, they just wanted to stay and fool around, the ''leader'' of that group was Roberto, a slightly tall tan 13 year old boy with short but messy black hair, dark brown eyes, he wore an angry birds jacket with khakis and grey nike shoes.

The second boy's name was Thomas, nearly the same size as Roberto. He was pale with a bit of acne, also 13 years old with hazel eyes and slightly short dirty blonde curly hair. he wore a dark grey jacket, a black G-Shock watch, and khakis with black converse shoes.

The last one was Yoel, not as tall as Roberto and Thomas, and he also wasn't as popular but he remained loyal to them and to most people. Pale but not as much as Thomas, he had hazel eyes with a brown birthmark shaped like Florida under his left eye. He was 12 year olds, had short straight dark brown hair, He wore a black jacket with grey stripes, A white G-Shock watch, khakis, and white fila shoes.

The three boys were waiting outside for their bus, hoping it would get there late so they would have a lot of time to talk, but they were quiet, a lot more than usual.

Trying to break the silence, Roberto spoke ''Hey guys, what was with that code red during 2nd block today?''.

''I don't know, we haven't had one of those since last year when that kid brought a gun to school'' replied Yoel.

Roberto and Yoel continued to discuss it, then Thomas eventually spoke.

''Maybe it has to do with that sickness thing?''.

''Huh?" both Yoel and Roberto replied with.

''I was watching the news with my mom the other night, theres some new sickness going around where people come back from the dead all zombie like, but they're keeping everyone who has it in a quarantine zone.''

Both Yoel and Roberto looked pretty confused, but Yoel broke the new silence.

''You know, i played a video game where something pretty similar happened, the quarantine zones didn't exactly work out and the zombies would evolve when they stay infected for a long time, I'm pretty sure it was called The Last Of Us...something like that.''

''Well whatever these things are, i'm sure the government has under control- and they don't evolve..they're pretty slow.'' Replied Thomas

and then it became silent again, it was unusual..They normally never go this long without talking.

Roberto decided to speak again-''Hey, what if those infected people somehow do-'' ****BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP****

The bus was there, Thomas and Yoel ran and got on, while Roberto followed behind not as fast.

''...Break out'' Roberto whispered.

**END**

**Author's Note: I understand that was a pretty lame first chapter, but i made it this way to introduce the characters and how they act before all hell breaks loose. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting, also..i might include characters from the game, but only a few and they won't be main characters.**


	2. A New Beginning

**CHAPTER TWO: A NEW BEGINNING  
**

This day really seemed to be going by slowly, Roberto, Thomas, and Yoel were staring out the window of the bus and there weren't even that many cars...Infact, the only cars they did see were going way over the speed limit.

But with their young minds, they really didn't think too much about it. The bus driver did seem really confused, but just continued with his job.

There were other kids on the bus too, from all grade levels- They three boys did befriend a good bit of them there but didn't really talk to them that much. Every time they would go on the bus they would honestly look like extras for the background in a movie, some times the ones they haven't befriended would make fun of the three for talking about Pokemon, But Thomas and Yoel didn't really care about their opinions, however Roberto would put up a fight.

They didn't seem to be as talkative today...

Yoel sat there observing the area outside the window, Roberto and Thomas were talking about some video game that he wasn't really too interested in, but he couldn't help but hear the name ''League of Legends''

Yoel started thinking to himself ''_That game again? i really don't get why the hell people keep talking about it, Ugh..I guess its something my ''unpopular'' self wouldn't understand.. Maybe i could try it ou-'' _

**''HOLY SHIT!'' **All the kids heard that horrible scream from the bus driver as he crashed into a speeding car, to make things worse they had been driving on the corner of a mountain at the time. The bus fell off the mountain and flipped over and over, all the kids screamed as they slowly met their horrible fate.

_Everything went black._

**-8 hours later-**

**DAY TWO**

Roberto slowly opened his eyes, he had a terrible pain in his chest and a cut on his cheek. He managed to get up, he noticed one side of the bus had been torn off while it was scraping against the mountain, there were bodies everywhere.

''Fuck...How the hell did this happen.. I've gotta find Thomas and Yoel, I just gotta...find them in this pile of bodies...well shit.''

Roberto began his search for the two friends, after looking at four bodies he couldn't handle the smell and threw up on the floor, once he was done he wiped his mouth and sat down for a few minutes.

''Why the hell are so many people wearing the same color jacket.. I've gotta call someone...my parents, and then the police.''

He took his cellphone out his pocket, a Samsung Galaxy S4 but there was a problem, the phone wouldnt turn on.

''How does the battery just randomly go out today? I always have the worst luck with timing, and i can't even check the time...unless..''

Roberto looked over at a body, he knew this guy.. Nick, he also happened to know that Nick has a watch.

''Just gotta flip his body over.. and check the time.''

He grabbed the body, just as he was about to flip it he heard something. Out of instinct he turned around.

''Is anybody there?...''

_''Uggghheeeerrrr''_

''What the fuck is that sou-''

**''BLEEEAAAAAAEEEEEEHHH''**

**Roberto quickly turned his back again, Nick was standing up but with no eye! He started walking towards Roberto**

''HOLY FUCK, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?''

**Nick grabbed Roberto's jacket and pulled, tearing off a piece of it's cloth. While Roberto was shocked standing still, Nick took the chance to tackle him.**

''SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP!''

_''Its too late...i'm done...I'm gonna die here..'' _Roberto thought to himself...but suddenly-

***BLAAMM* **

_''Is it done? am i dead..might as well check''_

Roberto opened his eyes and to his surprise, he was fine. Nick had a hole in his head, somebody must of shot him...

''Next time you wander alone in a pit of dead bodies, fucking yell for us atleast''

Roberto recognized that voice..

''Yoel! Without you i would of been dead right now, thanks so fucking much man.''

''It wasn't exactly me who saved you..''

Yoel moved out the way, there was Thomas, holding a revolver.

''...Sup.''

**END**

**Author's Note: So i have no idea if this chapter was good enough, i didn't wanna go into the full action yet so this was the best i could think of really. It's longer than the first one but not as long as i could make it, but i just wanted to end it on a good part because I also don't wanna put that much emotion into it yet so...yeah...hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Reunited

**CHAPTER THREE: REUNITED**

The three friends really didn't have words to say anymore, they just stood there staring at all the bodies.

Roberto however, was way too confused to stay silent.

''Okay, what the hell is going on, why is Nick's body all rotten, why did it attack me, and why does Thomas have a gun.''

Thomas spoke up

''Me and Yoel woke up, when we saw your body we thought you were dead.''

''Why?''

''You're stomach was bleeding a lot, it has a hole in it, and in addition you have a gash on your cheek...i'm surprised you can even stand'' replied Yoel

Thomas continued the story.

''We walked around for a bit, found this gun. When we heard you screaming we ran back and that's basically everything.''

''Fuucckk man...'' Was all Roberto could say

Yoel took the gun from Thomas' hand and started heading out the forest.

''Guys, remember that infection Thomas told us about? I'm pretty sure this is it...these bodies will come back too, we have to get out of here quick and find our families.''

_''Euuurrrrrrggg''_

Thomas turned around and saw at least 10 of the dead heading to towards them.

''I think it's a little too late for that!''

Yoel sighed, ''For fucks sake give us a break!''

***BAANNGG***

He shot one of them straight through the heart, but it kept walking.

The entire group stared in confusion.

''How the hell...'' said Roberto

**''SHOOT THEM IN THE HEAD, THATS HOW I KILLED NICK!''** Yelled Thomas

Yoel quickly aimed to the closest undead person's head, held his breath and gently pulled the trigger.

***BANG***

He fell completely down

The rest of them were pretty far behind and walking slow

Yoel took this chance to his advantage

''We don't need to waste the only three bullets we have left, we can outrun them! Thomas you grab Roberto from his legs and i grab him from his arms, we get the hell out of here and into his house!''

Thomas did as Yoel told him, and they ran out the forest.

**-1 HOUR LATER-**

The group of friends had escaped the forest, into Roberto's neighborhood, which also happened to be Yoel's neighborhood. They rain into the front yard and closed the fence, Thomas reached into Roberto's pocket grabbing the keys.

''Wait!'' quietly yelled Roberto

''What is it?''

''If my family is in there..they can't see me like this man, promise me if you find them...You don't tell them''

Thomas paused for half a minute, then replied

''Dude, I have to...they deserve to know if their fucking child is near death''

''Just do what he says Thomas, it's his business.'' Replied Yoel

Thomas sighed, but didn't argue, he just walked up to the door and opened it.

'I'll go in first, check if its safe since i'm the one with the weapon.'' Said Yoel

Thomas looked like he wanted to complained but just stayed silent, Yoel walked in the door while the other two stayed outside keeping watch.

Roberto was in a lot of pain, but wouldn't give up on a good conversation.

''Hey Thomas''

''Yeah?''

''Remember the time you dated that girl who had no eyebrows?''

''...Fuck you.''

''Ha, it really is funny how you still defend her after this long.''

''Well...remember the time you tried lighting a match but caught your whole hand on fire?''

''Yeah, you gotta admit it was pretty funny! but..painful.''

''Well we can't judge eachother...I mean there was that one time Yoel and John got into an argument on the bus and then Yoel just randomly took his pants off for the entire ride.''

''Jesus Christ I remember that so well, i would be laughing right now if you know...wasn't in complete pain.''

''Yeah..''

**-10 MINUTES LATER-**

Thomas stood up, he couldn't take the silence anymore.

''Why is Yoel taking so damn long? We've gotta go in and check on him''

''Yeah, sure...just get me up.''

Thomas and Roberto both walked into the house and looked around for Yoel, but there was no sight of him anywhere, Eventually Thomas notice the sliding door for the backyard was open.

''He's gotta be in there, lets go.''

Tom and Rob walked into the backyard, once they saw what was there they couldnt believe their eyes...

Tears started to form into Roberto's eyes.

''Why the hell...''

**END**

**Authors Note: I realize so far these chapters aren't very interesting, i took this chapter as a chance for character development to R&T, I promise it will get better! maybe not next chapter but...Soon.**


	4. Two farm boys and an old man

**CHAPTER FOUR: TWO FARM BOYS AND AN OLD MAN**

There were bodies everywhere, and none seemed to be infected..They had all been shot so much that their bodies were covered in holes. Yoel was there too, just standing there in complete shock. Roberto couldn't handle the smell of all those corpses and threw up, Thomas walked up to Yoel.

''Dude..this place has been ransacked and there's no sign of Roberto's family...we should go.''

Yoel continued to stare at the bodies, but eventually shook himself back into reality. The two of them got Roberto back on his feet and walked out the house, but something didn't seem right..there was some sound by the three trash cans outside, sounded like something was inside there.

''Could be some kind of animal, i'll point out the gun and be ready to shoot..You guys cover me just in case.'' said Yoel

Yoel pointed his revolver onto the trashcan and patiently waited, the sound got louder and louder..it seemed like it was about to open, everybody got ready, and then...

''DON'T SHOOT!''

the trashcan opened, a man came out, he had long brown hair, light brown eyes, a bit of facial hair, and an orange shirt with jeans.

Then the next two opened, out came a man with a black mullet, A red hat with some kind of yellow symbol on it, blue eyes, dark blue shirt with long white sleeves, and cargo pants. The third man seemed a good bit older than the others, he had short grey hair, dark brown eyes, A small black beard, A green coat, and khakis.

Yoel continued to point the gun, and asked a few questions.

''Who are you?''

The man in the orange shirt spoke up first- ''I'm Luke, blue eyes over there is my pal Nick and the other one is his uncle Pete.''

''Why were you hiding there?''

''Didn't you guys see that backyard over there? It was a goddamn slaughter, We saw the three of you walk in with a gun and then we hid..I dunno about Nick and Pete, but I sure as hell don't wanna be killed by a kid.''

''Why are you here?''

''Searching for supplies, just as I imagine you guys probably are too.''

Pete then decided to join the discussion- ''The tanned boy, he seems pretty injured, we have medical supplies.. We could fix him up and then we'll be on our way.''

Judging by Nick's face he didn't seem to like that idea- ''Hold on now Pete, we can't just waste the supplies we just fuckin' found on some random kid we don't even know! Besides, we still gotta move up to North Carolina, and find my parents!''

''Wait a second, North Carolina?'' asked Thomas

''Yeah'' replied Luke, ''We hear there's a good bit of cabins over there and a stream for fishing, if that plan doesn't work were also thinking about heading up north. These dead guys are obviously still human...well..kinda, but they should freeze to death in the cold too long, You guys are welcome to join us.''

''FUCK THAT!'' Yelled Nick, ''We cant trust them, they're still pointing a damn gun at us, we just met them, and we know nothing about them!''

''Goddammit Nick!'' angrily replied Pete, ''You have to learn to stop caring about only what you think is right! it's just three kids, what the hell could they do to us!?''

The two continued to argue as Roberto, Thomas, Yoel, and Luke just watched them yell at the top of their lungs.

_''Uggghheeeerrrr''_

Roberto knew that sound and quickly got up, ''Fuck...not again.''

The infected had started coming from nearly every corner, they must have been attracted by all the yelling. Yoel quickly pointed the revolver at one of the heads but Luke grabbed the gun away from him.

''Don't, gunshot will only bring more of them!''

''Fuck this, Yoel- let's grab Roberto and get out of here!''

Yoel did as Thomas commanded him and grabbed Roberto once more.

Pete and Nick continued to argue, it had only gotten worse. Luke ran up to the trio and quickly asked- ''We can't fight them off alone, where are you gonna go!?''

''Anywhere but here, feel free to follow but only if your two buddies over there keep it quiet!'' answered Yoel.

The trio ran off, Luke didn't have anytime to deal with this, so he just quickly grabbed Pete and Nick and followed the three boys from behind.

''Can't believe kids are helping me survive..''

**-15 Minutes later-**

The group had finally put an end to the run, but Pete still looked worried- ''Did we lose them?'' he asked.

''I...I don't know, I don't think these things can track though, they just roam.'' replied Yoel

exhausted, Nick sat on the ground and decided to continue the argument not as loud this time, ''This wouldn't of happened.. If you guys just listened to me and we ignored these three.''

''Hey, Nick right? I'm sorry but..we just saved your fucking ass, at least try to be civil here man.'' said Thomas

''Well fucking excuse me then, but I don't think we even got your names.'' replied Nick

''I'm Thomas, the wounded one is Roberto and the one over there is Yoel.''

''Speaking of wounded-'' said Yoel, ''Roberto is way too badly hurt.. he goes on like this another day and he'll die. Pete, you said you could have a look at him?''

Everyone turned to Pete, Everybody seemed to have a neutral expression except for Nick who had more of an angry expression.

''...Let me take care of him, let's carry him to that house over there.''

**END**

**Author's Note: So here we now have canon characters, sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I had been a bit distracted with some school projects and honestly...I ended chapter 3 in a cliffhanger and didn't even know how I would continue it. But yeah, the point is I hope you guys enjoyed! there will be more soon.**


	5. Roadtrip

**CHAPTER FIVE: ROADTRIP**

Pete and Luke carried Roberto to the house while Yoel, Thomas, and Nick followed behind.

''Right there, lets put him down on that table.'' said Pete

Nick pushed everything off the table then Pete and Luke set him down there, Pete took off Roberto's shirt and examined the wound. Thomas locked the front door while Yoel searched the house, Thomas walked up to Pete with a worried expression?

''Is he gonna be okay?''

''He should be fine, i'll stitch him up and he'll be normal again in about a day'' replied Pete

Nick got up and started walking towards the hallway.

''I'll go help that kid with the gun search the place.''

''His name's Yoel'' said Thomas

''Yeah, whatever..'''

Nick came to a door that had a ''Super Dinosaur'' poster on it, under the poster in rainbow colors said ''DUCKZ ROOM'', he opened the door and Yoel was there sitting on a bed.

''What the hell are you doing? you're supposed to be searching this place.''

Yoel just looked at him, he didn't speak.

''Fuck it, if you're not gonna do anything than give me the gun. If you want something done right you do it you're fuckin' self.''

Nick grabbed the revolver from Yoel's hand and began to look around the room, but it was bothering him that all Yoel did was sit there, he turned around and saw what he was staring at, It was a dead hamster.

''Are you fucking kidding me? you can't go on anymore because of a hamster? its dead, deal with it.''

''..Its just..sad, thinking about the fact the owners probably left it, it ran out of food, then died..''

''Kid, if you're gonna survive this, you have to stop being soft.''

''I know, honestly I don't care about the hamster..I'm just thinking about the fact Roberto could of ended up the same way if Thomas and I didn't come back for him.''

''You two probably would of been better off, you'd have full ammo and we wouldn't be wasting any stitches.''

''Wasting? it's my friend!''

''So what? all we have to worry about is family, i would have left Luke in your situation, but would have gone back for Uncle Pete.''

''You don't get it do you? I may not be fucking strong, or brave, or any more human than the others, but my friends are my family, like it or not.''

''Yeah, that's great and all but i'm gonna go ahead and do what you were supposed to be doing now.''

Nick walked out the room leaving Yoel sitting there on the bed, about five minutes later Thomas came.

''Hey Yoel, Just wanted to let you know the house is clear, Roberto's gonna be okay, and we found some food- want some?''

''Nah, but you go on ahead..Did you find anything else?''

''Some gas in the garage, and a boat in the backyard.''

''A boat? that doesn't exactly sound useful.''

''You never know, maybe these things can't swim and we can go fishing for food.''

''Maybe, but first we gotta see if these guys' plan to get to North Carolina turns out as smooth as they think, We start tommorow, we have to stay put right now for Roberto.''

''Yeah, and there's something i wanted to show you..''

''What is it?''

Thomas sat next to him on the bed and pulled out a picture. it was a family portrait, A man with a ballcap, dark brown mullet, and a mustache, next to him was a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a good bit of wrinkles, in the middle was a boy.

''He kind of looks like you.''

''Yeah, he does..''

The two kept chatting while Nick relaxed, Luke kept watch, and Pete checked on Roberto, eventually it became late, Nick switched with Luke, and everyone else went to sleep.

**-DAY 3- -7:30 AM-**

**ROBERTO'S P.O.V**

''Uggh...''

I opened my eyes and examined the room, everyone else was asleep including Nick. I looked at my stomach and saw the stitches, it felt better now..maybe we will make it through this, at least until the military or anything comes to exterminate these things. I walked over to the room Thomas and Yoel were sleeping in and woke Thomas up.

''Hey, i'm feeling better now.. should we leave?''

''Why would we? were safe with these guys, they saved us.''

''Yeah, i get that..but who says they can't turn on us later? hell for all we know they could be cannibals.''

''Look Rob, once these guys get us to North Carolina we can separate, even steal if we have to.''

''Good, let me know when you're ready to-''

Luke walked into the room.

''You guys talking about something?

''Yeah, uh, just about.. how thankful we are for you guys helping us.'' quickly replied Thomas

''Alright, wake up Yoel and tell him to get ready. Whoever lived here left their car open outside, and we have enough gas to make it to North Carolina. If we keep going without stopping we should make it there in around nine or ten hours, pack up whatever you want or need.''

''Yeah, sounds good...we'll be ready in five minutes'' I said.

Thomas woke up Yoel and explained everything to him, we all got our stuff ready but I couldn't stop thinking about my family, and what could of happened to them.. But there's no time to investigate, this is the start of a new age. We WILL survive this, once it's all over there WILL be history books in school writing of the survivors, and we're gonna be there.

We walked out of the house and towards the car, a few of the monsters were next to it but Nick pulled out a knife and stabbed some of them while Luke pushed the last one to the ground and crushed it's head with his foot, we all got into the car wondering if this whole North Carolina deal would be worth it...

**END**

**Author's Note: Woo, really long wait on this one, I honestly have no excuse so sorry about that. Not much to say about this one as it mostly focued on character development, stay tuned for next time!**


End file.
